Cops and Robbers
by Son Of Evil
Summary: Detective Buffy Anne Summers is tough as nails, but even she can barley stand to hear about British mass murderer William the Bloody. After a while reports of murders in her town get her attention. The papers call him Spike.
1. Chapter One

"…but the judge agreed to a mistrial." Detective Buffy Summers took a sip of coffee as she watched the 11 o'clock news. "And on another topic President Bush has pledged to do all he can for the starving people in Africa." It showed pictures of misreble people, children who looked like every bit of life has seeped out of them. Buffy sighed, wishing thinks like this only happened in nightmares. She couldn't believe that in this day and age, people still suffered like this.

After it had finished a woman came on. "And now, onto world news. British mass murderer William the Bloody has one again escaped the police. After butchering a family in North London, a passing policeman was informed by neighbours that a man matching the description of the killer was seen standing outside the house. The policeman called for backup, but while waiting for it to arrive, William walked out the front door. Taking no chances of letting him escape, the PC tried to stop him. After a brutal fistfight, William slit the man's throat and drove off in a stolen BMW. After a chase that lasted more than two hours, the killer once again escaped from justice. We go now to London to speak with the man in charge, Detective Inspector Alan Cunningham."

Buffy took another sip of coffee as she watched the Englishman being interviewed. "Detective Inspector, what can you tell us about the case?"

"Well obviously we're doing everything we can. How he got away in the first place is anyone's guess. This man is not only homicidal, he's also incredibly intelligent."

"Their have been rumours of William the Bloody actually drinking the blood of his victims. Any comment?"

The man's eyes took on a haunted look. Buffy felt a well of symphy for him. It was a well known fact that the guy had seen a lot of the stuff this psycho had done. Mutilated bodies, men, woman, even children. She felt sorry for him. After all, she's a cop, and it doesn't matter what country you're from, a cop is still a cop.

"This…animal has indeed been known to drink the blood of his victims, yes."

"Detective, is it true that William has been in contact with foreign members of the Order of Aurelius?"

"That hasn't been confirmed. We don't even know if that cult still exits."

"But Detective, Liam O'Riley…"

The DI cut him off. "Angelus is a madman and a liar. If he told me the sky was blue, I wouldn't believe him!"

"Detective, the Order of Aurelius is known worldwide for worshiping and summoning demons. Some believe demons actually do associate with them, including vampires. Any comment on William the Bloody actually having become a vampire himself, as some believe?"

The DI snorted. "I don't believe in the supernatural. But I'll tell you this. I will stop the creature. And if I have to put a bloody stake through the monsters heart to stop him, I will!"

It went back to the woman at the start. "Powerful words. For those of you who don't know, the worldwide cult, the Order of Aurelius, was formed in 1901 one by the now deceased Harold Worthington. Once a devoted Christian, Worthington was kidnapped from his home at 12 years of age. Beatings, torture, rape, and starvation were common for him for four years. Some reports say he was actually set on fire. At 16 he was realised, and at 18 became a priest. However, he grew to have a hatred for God and Christ, and over time fell into insanity. He began to hear voices, telling him of future atrocities. He had visions of Hell and wrote down prophecies, some of which he claimed were told to him be the Devil himself. He formed the first group in his native England, then travelled Europe and the States, calling himself The Master, converting more and more people. Here's some exclusive footage of one of his first U.S. followers, Florida born prostitute Melissa Townsend, better known as Darla, filmed in 1952.

Buffy watched in interest. It showed a blond woman in a mental institution. She was strapped to a chair.

"He came to me. I was only 14, dying. He was dressed as a priest. I told him to get lost. I didn't want a priest. He asked me if I'd pray to God. I noticed he had an accent. Never did like foreigners that much. Told him so to. He asked me to pray with him. I said I wasn't gonna pray. God had abandoned me. And he stroked my cheek and he told that that God had abandoned me. But he won't. He didn't. Then he cut his wrist and fed me his blood. He's coming for me. He'll save me. He'll get me out of here. And he'll kill you all."

A man's voice spoke. "He's not coming Melissa."

"My name's Darla!"

"He's not coming Melissa. He was killed in France 3 years ago. We talked about this."

The woman laughed. "You can't kill him. I was dying and he gave me life. He's immortal. He'll save me."

"He's dead Melissa. I showed you the photos."

Melissa seemed to go limp, then thrashed about wildly, spit flying from her mouth. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" She screamed. "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT…" The footage ended.

The woman came back on. "Since the death of Townsend in 1949 many killings have occurred, blood rituals trying to bring him back to life, Aurelians around the world trying to resurrect him. Some claim to have seen him; others say that he talks to them. But things have been quite in the Order since 1999 after Irish born Liam O'Riley, known as Angelus, was imprisoned and sentenced to life imprisonment. Angelus took William the Bloody under his wing…"

Buffy switched off the TV. This was just depressing her. And as much as she felt sorry for that English cop, she was glad William the Bloody was far away from her.


	2. Chapter Two

William picked up his mobile (A/N: Us Brits call cell phones mobile phones) and dialled a number. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh! Good morning sir. How can I help you?"

"Bloody coppers came to close to nicking me last week. I've given them the slip so far, but I don't want to press my luck. Make arrangements to get me out of the country."

"Yes sir."

"What's the word on Dru?"

"We're doing all we can sir. If she were in a regular hospital, we should have been able to rescue her upon transportation into police custody. As it is, our options are very limited."

William tightened his grip on the phone. "Isn't there anything you can do? Anything at all?"

"We're trying sir. As it is, even if we could get her I wouldn't recommend it. She's not strong enough yet."

William sighed. "I suppose. Bloody mob. She even wanted to go back, if you can believe it."

"You've got to have faith sir. She survived those bastards in Prague, and she'll survive that institution. We don't have the medical capabilities to heal her. They do. And once she's strong enough, we'll find someway to get her out."

William sighed, knowing he was right. "All right. Make the arrangements immediately. Oh, and make sure it's somewhere out of the way."

"Of course sir. I hope you have a pleasant day."

"And you. Goodbye Marcus."

"Goodbye sir."


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm writing two stories at the moment, this and one called Key To My Heart. I'm kind of going back and forth between them, so chapters may take a while. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

Angelus paced back and forth in his cell. When he was a child, his mother and father took him to a zoo in Dublin. He remembered seeing the tiger for the first time. He remembered wondering why it paced back and forth all day long. Now he knew. Because the tiger was so fucking bored.

Angelus lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and dozed.

A guard banged the cell door. "O'Riley!" The guard barked. Angelus opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, giving the guard a bored look. "You've got a visitor." Surprised, Angelus got up and stepped up to the guard. "Put 'em out," the guard grumbled. Angelus wordlessly held out his hands. The guard snapped on a pair of handcuffs and followed him to the visiting area. Angelus walked, wondering who it was. He never got visitors. Another guard opened the door to the visiting area and Angelus stepped inside. He saw the man sitting there and considered just turning around and going back to his cell. He sat down.

"Good afternoon Dr. Giles."

Rupert Giles nodded. "Good afternoon Mr. O'Riley." Angelus stared into the other man's eyes. "So, what brings you to Ireland?"

Giles kept his gaze steady, letting the other man know he couldn't frighten him. "William murdered another family last week." Angelus gave a chilling smile, more like a bearing of teeth than anything else.

"Yes, I've heard. I'm so proud of the lad. I heard my daughter is locked up at an institution in…Birmingham, is it?"

"I'm not at liberity to say," Giles replied.

"No, of course not." The two men stared at each other. "I hear Detective Inspector Cunningham is heading the search."

"Yes, he is."

"He'll never catch him."

"He caught you."

Murderess rage flashed through Angelus' eyes for a moment. Then it was gone, and he smiled again. "Yes, putting me away made his carer. Got him promoted, made him a global hero. A pity for him it was only me he caught, over wise Her Majesty would have knighted him. Sir Alan Cunningham. I'm sure he would have liked that. But time has gone by, and William has only grown more experienced."

"And you're a rapidly fading bad memory, rotting in this hellhole," Giles replied smoothly. In a flash, Angelus was on his feet. Three guards leapt forward and grabbed him.

"Come on O'Riley, you know what happened last time." Angelus forced himself to relax. The guards released him, but stayed by his side. "Sit down." Angelus sat.

"Why are you here Dr. Giles?"

"Tell me what William is going to do next."

Angelus laughed. "How should I know? You're the criminal-psychiatrist."

Giles eyed him coldly. "You taught him everything he knows. How to manipulate, how to frighten people, how to kill. If anyone knows what he's going to next, it's you."

Angelus sat back against the seat. "Yes, I did. I taught him everything. But make no mistake, William is his own man. I tried to teach him. To become involved in the lives of his prey, to use them, to understand the true poetry of a perfect kill, the art. But he was always a brawer, back against the wall, diving into the hordes, fighting tooth and nail. Although God knows I tried to break it out of him."

"So you're saying that you have no idea what he'll do next."

"Yes Doctor, that's correct."

Giles looked down at the table for a moment. He took off his glasses and rubbed away imaginary dirt, then placed them back on his face and took a breath. He looked back up at Angelus.

"You're never getting out of here, Mr. O'Riley."

Angelus flashed him a lazy smile. "We'll see."

Giles leaned forward, within arms distance of Angelus. The guards shifted nervously, but made no attempt to stop him. "But you might have a chance of a reduced sentence if you cooperate with us. Help us catch him, and you might be out on parole in ten years."

Anger and irritation flashed through Angelus' eyes. "The authorities are never going to willingly let me go, Dr. Giles, not after all I've done. Credit me with some intelligence, please."

Giles sighed and leaned back in his seat. "It was worth a try."

"No, Doctor, is really wasn't."

Giles stood up. "Well, I suppose that's everything then. Good day Mr. O'Riley."

Giles turned and walked over to the door and waited for the guard to unlock it.

"Doctor," Angelus called. Giles turned around.

"Yes?"

"Say hello to your daughter for me. She's becoming a fine young woman. Great tits."

A look murderess enough to match Angelus' flashed through Giles' eyes. He balled his fists and took a step towards him. The guard at the door placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Giles snapped his head around and gave him a warning look, but the guard held his ground. "Don't give him the satisfaction sir."

Giles turned the look onto Angelus, who merely gave a lazy smile. Giles turned sharply, waited for the door to open and marched out.

Angelus chuckled.


End file.
